Twisted Love
by Paramount Paranoia
Summary: First fanfic, enjoy. Mature content, but very little, so does it classify as only T?
1. Prologue

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Ever. I mean it. I probably suck and all at writing, and I don't exactly understand how the whole smut/lemon thing goes but I'll give shipping a try. Maybe some dirty content. Also, I don't know how to use the rating system so I would give this maybe an M or a T./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"emspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; line-height: 20.24px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Overview: This story is about a web of connections and conspiracies as well as love and dirty stuff. *Wiggles Eyebrows* Main pairings include Darius x Lux, Garen x Katarina, and Talon x Quinn. This will be very slow paced, and reviews would be great, I guess./span/em/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Garen Crownguard always felt like there was something missing in his life. Ever since he was a child, he had dreamed of finding the one he loved. He imagined the whole scene in his head. He would see her back. She would turn around. She would be beautiful, almost as if she were glowing. She would glance slyly at him, and they would embrace. Garen would always stop himself, knowing that he had gone too far. Every time he would sigh, and every time he would feel a little more disheartened. He would go back to practicing his signature spin tactic he employed in every battle he had. He never imagined he would love his own sister./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Katarina Du Couteau was one of the luckier people living in Noxus. Infamous for its brutality, Noxus was a nation where the strongest became the most powerful, the most influential, and the most wealthy. Katarina was no exception. She was one of the most skilled assassins in Noxus, with only Talon for competition. She used to dream of dressing up in fancy dresses and having romantic dinners with a lover, but then she grew up and realized that in Noxus, there was no time for such fanciful ideas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luxanna Crownguard sighed. She stared out of a window in her opulent room, decorated with lush velvet on every square inch of furniture that wasn't covered in gold. She idly threw her staff around her hands, waiting for Garen to come back. It had been a few days since he went on a mission to fight some stronghold in the Noxian military or something. It wasn't like her to forget. Grinding her teeth in frustration, she made light beams dance around on the plentiful reflective surfaces in her room while trying to calm herself down. This made herself feel a little better. "Practicing my skills while making myself emotionally stable. Ever the tactician." Lux thought to herself. Lux was quite a great tactician actually. She taught Garen how to spin in just the right way to parry almost any attack an enemy would have while slicing the enemy into bits./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After Lux was calm again, she decided to read some military reports. The first one she grabbed was how Garen's entire regiment had been missing for 15 days. Longer than Garen had ever gone missing. She felt herself breaking down. "Garen! Come back! Please!" In frustration, she threw a chair out of her window. The glass shattered in every direction; glints of light dancing off the shards' edges and forming tiny rainbow halos. It was as if time had grinded to a halt, for in the distance, she could see Garen. In a casket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p


	2. Backstabbed

*Two weeks earlier*

"Come on Garen! You're going to be late for your next match!" Lux nagged. Garen sighed, putting on his armor and his giant sword, and started to mentally prepare himself for being put into the Twisted Treeline. "Are you scaaaaaared?" Lux teasingly whispered, dragging out the a sound in scared. Garen ignored her. He usually stuck to the Summoner's Rift, but occasionally, the League would require him to occasionally go to the Twisted Treeline, or even worse, the Howling Abyss. Suddenly, Garen felt that familiar feeling of energy flowing through him, teleporting him to the Twisted treeline. He closed his eyes, and felt the warm yet cold sensation wash over his entire body, down to every last nerve. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The dark woods were all he could see, other than his base and turrets. Looking around at his teammates, he saw Xin Shao to his right. Garen grinned. "I might enjoy this for once after all." Then he turned left, and saw a lustrous wave of gleaming red hair. The woman was facing forward, ignoring Garen and Xin. "Katarina. What a… pleasure." Garen growled. Katarina slyly smiled at him, and ignore him. "What's she up to now…" Xin groaned.

"What would Lux do…" Garen muttered to himself while viewing a little HUD that let him see a map of the field and his allies, the enemy team, and all the items everyone had. "Let's see, there's a Miss Fortune on the other team, as well as a Jayce and a…" He stopped short. "Damn it. It's that annoying little Teemo again." Garen knew he stood no chance against that tiny ball of fur. "Gonna have to switch with Katarina. Hopefully I can…" Puff! The sound of Teemo's blow gun went off. Garen charged at him in rage, then fumed when Teemo went invisible. "I know you're there!" Garen shouted. But he knew that he couldn't just swing wildly. Somewhere, he heard a high pitched giggle. "Having trouble, Garen?" Katarina laughed. Red in the face, Garen was going to retort when he noticed that she had an outfit on. The summoner's choice probably. Garen's initial reaction was disgust. "Honestly, do you really have to be THAT revealing? I mean sure most of the women have revealing outfits, but that's a little overboard. It remindes me of beastiality." Katarina huffed. She was wearing her Slay Bell outfit. It was one of her favorite outfits, and she took personal offense to that. "Well, at least I have an outfit, _Garen_. Your outfits are hardly outfits. They're literally your armor dumped in dye." "At least they're not revealing." Garen retorted. Katarina knew she had to change tactics. Teemo suddenly sprang up. Katarina threw a dagger straight into his head. Teemo fell over, dead, for now. "Finally, that little bugger is dead. Now, why would the thought of beastiality come up in _your_ head, Garen? You of all people... but what naughty thoughts are you keeping to yourself, hm? Maybe you're…"

Katarina stopped dead when a bullet went flying near her head. Like it or not, Garen had to help her. "CHARGE!" He shouted. He sliced at Miss Fortune, but missed. She giggled and ran off, strutting as she left. "I bet you're really enjoying that." Katarina whispered coyly in Garen's ear. "Shut up." He growled.

Katarina was enjoying this round. Within a few minutes, she had 15 kills and 12 assists, and no deaths. Garen was annoyed over his score, which was 2 kills, 6 deaths, and 1 assist. Katarina laughed at his frustration. Katarina was thinking that somewhere, Garen was attracted to Miss Fortune. Kat sighed. She wasn't going to get a husband in the League anytime soon with all the competition. None of the men understood. All the women wore revealing outfits, or at least most of them did, because they wanted a lover or husband or something. A few people who weren't caught up in this craze came to mind. Illaoi stuck out like a sore thumb. Annie was a little girl. Kindred was a form of death. But all the normal women, and some who weren't, like Ahri, craved real love. Katarina was quite the charmer actually. She didn't know it, but Darius took quite a liking to her until Lux decided to deceive Darius into thinking Katarina didn't like Darius back. Katarina ground her teeth at the memory.

 _Darius came up to her, smiling his big gleaming smile. It was the same color as that strip of white hair he had. Katarina never bothered to ask why he had it. Perhaps it was due to stress. Darius asked Katarina in a blunt and to-the-point fashion. Of course._

Katarina felt the tears in her eyes start to well up.

 _He smiled, waiting for her response. "I…" Katarina started to confess. Then Lux and Miss Fortune, Lux learning how to strut, came over. "Heyyyyyy!" Miss Fortune giggled. Darius ignored her, focusing on Katarina. But Katarina focused on Lux. Narrowing her eyes, seeing as how she was getting closer and closer to Darius. "No!" Katarina screamed._

Katarina felt the tears streaming down her face.

 _Darius's face fell. "Oh." He sighed. Then he ran away._

"DARIUS!" Katarina shrieked.

 _The next day, Darius was standing still, with a stoic face. He stared at Katarina. She explained the situation to him, and his face lightened up a bit, but then it fell. Katarina turned around._

Lux. Her laughing was driving Kat crazy. The loud, obnoxious laugh, ringing off the walls. Bouncing around. Surrounding her. Katarina burst out of her room. The next moment, she had a knife in her hand and was at Lux's room.

"Hey Lux, wanna open up for me?" Katarina said in a gruff voice, trying to sound like Darius.

Lux appeared behind Kat. "I know you have a dagger. I know you're mad. But too bad for you! Because finders keepers!" Lux laughed.

Katarina was about to swing when she heard heavy footsteps. Footsteps that could only belong to one person she knew. Darius. Katarina panicked and ran away. She decided to eavesdrop on what Lux and Darius were going to do. Kat needed to know. Know if Lux and Darius were together.

"Hey Garen! Katarina just tried to kill me earlier for…" Lux started.

Katarina and Garen were shocked. Katarina was shocked that it wasn't Darius, but Garen, and Garen was shocked that someone tried to kill her beloved little sister.

"Wait a minute, why did she try to kill you? Did you provoke her again? I can't keep covering for you!" Garen sighed. "Nothing like that." Lux promised. "She's mad over my new b… friend."

Garen's eyes narrowed. "Your new… WHAT!? Who is it? Tell me! Is it Xin Zhao? Is it Jarvan IV? Don't tell me it's Shyvana…"

"N-none of th-them." Lux stammered.

Garen's posture relaxed. Then it tensed again. "Is it someone from Piltover!?" "No!" Lux replied. Garen countered. "Zaun." Lux looked offended. "No."

"Ummmmmm... I can't decide which is worse. Ugh… fine. The lesser of two evils. The Shadow Isles." Garen sighed. Lux screamed. Katarina relished her pain. "Please brother! Don't mention that horrid place! Thresh had his bones all over me! Please stop!" Lux cried.

Garen bellowed. "IS HE FROM NOXUS!?"

"... ummmm, no, yeah. I mean yes to no, you know? Ehehehe…" Lux trailed off. Garen was livid.

Katarina decided to make her entry. Sashaying her hips, she smiled at Garen and said one word. "Yep."

Garen looked livid. He was mad that his sister liked someone from Noxus, and mad that a Noxian was in the Demacian wing.

"Hold up cowboy, I just wanna tell you the juicy details. I swear I won't touch anything other than the ground with my shoes." Katarina backed off.

"Spill." Garen growled.

Katarina smiled. "Well, your sister is infatuated with a certain hand of Noxus. The right hand, specifically. She meets with him in her room occasionally, keeping the door locked shut…"  
Garen gave a cold smile. "Thank you… assasin." He turned to Lux. "In. Now. NOW!"

Lux slowly walked into her room. Katarina overheard Garen shouting: "That's right! You're mine! Always mine! It was me who tore your hymen! I'll do it again! You're mine and I'm yours! Never forget that!" And with that, the siblings were off. Katarina heard every squeal from Lux and every moan and groan from Garen.

"Oh Garen! Garen! GAREN! STOP!" Katarina heard Lux squeal.

Katarina smiled. She had a hextech recorder. She caught all of it. With a giant grin plastered on her face, she walked off, back to her own dorm to share the news. Or maybe she would just hold onto it and use it as blackmail.


End file.
